Zhu Ran
Zhu Ran (onyomi: Shu Zen) is a military general for the Kingdom of Wu. Praised for his skills as a general, he took part in many important military campaigns including the Battle of Yiling and the defense of Jiangling. Zhu Ran also played a part in the capture of the mighty Shu general Guan Yu. Before his death, he was given full command of the armies of Wu. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC since its second installment. In Famitsu's second most wanted ''Dynasty Warriors'' character poll, he placed fourth with 151 fan votes. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in forty-seventh. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in fifteenth place for the Wu division. He won ninth place in the Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate popularity poll. This counterpart has two image songs, Red Passion and BURNING!!!. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In the Dynasty Warriors series, he mostly appears in Yiling to conduct the fire attack against Shu, though the eighth game has Han Dang execute the ploy instead. His defeat is sometimes required to prevent the destruction of Shu's main camp. Later installments have him appear in other battles like Hefei and Fan Castle. Dynasty Warriors 7 has him hesitate in employing the fire attack in Yiling due to his resentment over Lu Xun's sudden promotion as commander of the Wu forces. He changes his mind when Lu Xun proves his worth on the front lines by stopping Guan Suo's rampage. For his playable appearance, Zhu Ran is established as one of Sun Quan's friends from their schooling days. Despite his youth, he distinguishes himself with a handsome pride and pedigree by assisting the conquest of Jing Province by helping Lu Meng seize Guan Yu's garrisons away from him, also the subjugation of the Shanyue by attacking Wei at Ruxukou. At Fan Castle, he comes with Wu's other generals including Lu Meng and assists Lu Xun at Yiling, defends a garrison at Guangling, and assists in the march against Cao Pi at Hefei Castle. In the hypothetical route, he defends the main camp at Jiangxia and assists the march on Runan. He appears in many of Wu's new hypothetical scenarios. His first appearance has him show up as a surprise final opponent for Wu's strategists. Upon his defeat, the strategists are impressed with Zhu Ran's talent and celebrate the end of the contest. The second is a slightly different version of Yiling. Together with the other Wu strategists, he easily defeats the numerically advantageous Shu forces. The final scenario is a retelling of the defense at Jiangling. Despite Cao Pi's many attempts to sabotage and attack the castle, the Wu forces are able to hold out long enough for the Wei forces to retire. Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed has Zhu Ran appear in the Battle of Fan Castle where he will attack the player on sight while receiving cover fire from fire archers. In his bond story, Zhu Ran is very eager to prove himself as a capable commander by eradicating a group of bandits alongside Zhou Tai. Though he protests when Zhou Tai is chosen to command the campaign in Ruxukou instead of him, Sun Quan shows him the warrior's many scars, humbling the young man enough to take on more ancillary roles as demonstrated by his support of Lu Meng and Lu Xun's tactics later on. Zhu Ran's time to shine occurs when Cao Zhen, Xiahou Shang, and Zhang He launch a three-pronged assault on Jiangling. He skillfully coordinates the movements of his men to ensure the injured have been cared for while executing a demoralized officer for considering defection. After 6 long months of struggling, he and his troops finally force the Wei army to retreat. Although Zhu Ran finally received the recognition he always wanted, he has grown modest enough to just rely on his weapon for trouble and live a normal life. In Dynasty Warriors 9, Zhu Ran is given more presence during the campaign against Guan Yu and is present to help the Wei Forces near Fan Castle. After the siege is relieved, Zhu Ran is sent as a Wu envoy to Wei and relays Cao Pi's wishes to aid Wu in hunting Guan Yu. In Shu's story, he will be among the first officers to bar Guan Suo, Guan Xing, and Guan Yinping's path as they attempt to escape Mai Castle. His role in Yiling is still largely reprised. After successfully defeating the Wei forces at Hefei Castle, Zhu Ran quietly celebrates the victory by himself. While alone, he is visited by Sun Quan, who asks his friend why he takes to himself. Zhu Ran replies that he does this to keep rumors of him being given preferential treatment, but Sun Quan immediately shoots down any such thoughts. Though he was the one who brought Zhu Ran into the Wu forces, Sun Quan continues to stay confident and trustful for his friend. Moved by his friend and lord, Zhu Ran swears to create more fires to light their path forward. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Zhu Ran appears with Sun Ce at Hu Lao Gate and on Zhou Yu's orders, sets a fire attack on the Orochi army. Zhu Ran also acts as a member of Lu Xun's coalition at Chang Ban in Wu's story and will lead the engineers to the central area to launch a fire attack. Similarly, the He Fei Castle dream stage in Warriors Orochi 2 has Zhu Ran do the same thing to Sima Yi's fleet. In the Jiang Dong dream stage, he joins Zhou Yu in a test of strategic prowess against the combined forces of Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, and Sakon. Warriors Orochi 3 has him act as Lu Xun's replacement general for stages the latter would normally appear in. Warriors Orochi 4 keeps Zhu Ran as one of Sun Quan's officers at Guangling. While confused by the new realm, their forces remain in the area until they are attacked by the Tokugawa forces of Naotora Ii, Naomasa Ii. and Tadakatsu Honda. After the misunderstanding is cleared, both parties join each other in traveling through the new land. On one occasion, Zhu Ran and Lu Xun left for Ji Province in order to practice together. Upon reaching the area, they find Musashi Miyamoto and Kojirō Sasaki under attack from Dong Zhuo's forces. After the two are rescued, they return back to join the Rebel Army. Dynasty Tactics In Dynasty Tactics, Zhu Ran is an archer-leading officer who can be recruited at the behest of Lu Meng or Pan Zhang. Character Information Development According to the developers, Zhu Ran's whole color scheme was made to contrast Lu Xun's in order to symbolize their rivalry with one another. Personality A general who is a cut above the rest with his superior talent and intellect, the playable Zhu Ran is praised as a hopeful candidate for leading Wu's future. He also shares an affinity for fire attacks like Lu Xun, often praising its effectiveness in battle. To that end, he tends to proudly nickname himself as "The Fighter of the Crimson Lotus" (紅蓮の闘士, Guren no Tōshi) in the Japanese script. Voice Actors *Grant George - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English-uncredited) *Ted Sroka - Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends (English-uncredited) *Josh George - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Xupeng Cao - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Park Seongtae - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Tetsuya Kakihara - Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends~9, Warriors Orochi 4 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Zhu Ran/Quotes *"Ready! Let our spirit ride upon these flames! Release!" *"I have many ideas, but I think the best thing to do is a fire attack." :"Master Zhu Ran, you really understand just how great a strategy a fire attack can be!" :"Of course, who do you think you're talking to? Nothing can withstand a fire attack!" :"Yes, definitely. Let's drown the battlefield in a sea of red!" ::~~Zhu Ran and Lu Xun; Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends *"I've heard the talk about you. A strategist who burns for fire attacks." :"That's me! Anything you need burning, I'm your man! Got any questions now?" :"Questions? Yes, I've got one. What's so great about fire attacks?" :"Simple. The feeling of elation when you first light one up! There's nothing that can compare to that." :"What a dangerous sounding answer. Are you just looking for excuses to burn things?" ::~~Sima Shi and Zhu Ran; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers *"Zhu Ran, you're always so full of energy." :"I have another who lights the fire within me. Together we will support Wu. That is why I am always burning with energy. Do you have someone who does the same for you?" :"Not quite, but there is someone who I just have to keep an eye on. He's the most talented swordsman I've ever seen, but... he's dangerous. We have crossed blades many times. Both of us sense that we have to overcome each other before we can master the art of the sword." :"Ah, a true rival. Even just hearing your story is enough to ignite the fire within me! The thing is, though... I feel like you and I could develop a similar relationship, Master Musashi. Watching you fight really got me burning." :"Yeah, I feel the same way. Zhu Ran, I think you and I could become good friends." ::~~Musashi and Zhu Ran; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Zhu Ran/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Zhu Ran is affiliated with the staff in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Weapons :See also: Zhu Ran/Weapons Zhu Ran uses the flame bow as his default weapon. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Historical Information Born in Guzhang, Danyang, Shi Ran was originally the nephew of Zhu Zhi until the latter gained Sun Ce's permission to adopt the former as his son, changing his surname from Shi to Zhu. Due to his capabilities and childhood relations with Sun Quan, Zhu Ran was appointed with various positions at a young age. Even Sun Ce recognized his efforts and made him an administrator of Linchuan, handing him 2,000 soldiers under his command. He subjugated the Shanyue tribes within his territory in less than a month, but was pushed back by Cao Cao who invaded the area. Some time after Cao Cao's assault, Zhu Ran participated in the Battle of Ruxukou where he personally went to the front lines to assist his allies against the more massive Wei army. He was also credited alongside Pan Zhang for the capture of Guan Yu at Jing Province despite his failure to properly block the escape route. Before Lu Meng succumbed to illness, he convinced Sun Quan to appoint Zhu Ran as commander for his deeds and grant him the task of defending Jiangling. Zhu Ran also played a role at Yiling by reinforcing the defenses of Xiaoting and blocking off Liu Bei's path of refuge after the fire attack caused by Lu Xun. Afterwards, Wu resumed their conflict with Wei now led by Cao Pi. When the enemy army surrounded the castle at Jiangling, Zhu Ran was able to hold out for six long months. The Wei army was forced to eventually retreat when Pan Zhang attempted to burn their bridges which had been their only source of escape. He continued participating in many more battles, though he was forced to retreat from Fancheng in 241 when the forces of Sima Yi routed his troops. Four years after Lu Xun's death, Zhu Ran passed away and was succeeded by his son Zhu Ji who offered his services to Wu. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Zhu Ran volunteers to assist Sun Huan in leading 50,000 men in a water battle against Shu at Yiling. He is killed from a spear thrust by Zhao Yun while pursuing Liu Bei's defeated troops. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters